


Suck Me

by Papacita (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: Eunhae OTP Porn Challenge Series [2]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Papacita
Summary: Hyukjae is bored whilst recording and Donghae provides the best entertainment. Donghae's in for a shock.--Prompt 5 - Blow Jobs





	Suck Me

They were sat in the recording booth waiting for the all clear to start singing when Hyukjae disappeared from view. Donghae raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had walked out the room when he wasn't looking, being too obsessed with going over the lyrics for the next D&E release, when he felt something between his thighs. Jumping a little, Donghae looked down to find Hyukjae, smirking up at him. His breath caught in his throat a moment before he looked up to push the microphone away from his mouth, quietening his voice. "What are you doing?"

Hyukjae didn't reply and immediately went to work unzipping Donghae's flies. Donghae blushed, dark and hunched over the desk a little, blood flow already changing direction when he realized what Hyukjae was trying to do underneath the recording desk. He swallowed, feeling cold air surround his soft erection, until Hyukjae's warm hand wrapped around him. The hand moved slowly, coaxing him to a full erection and being a tease, taking it slowly, then fast, then back to slow with no warning in between, and it was all Donghae could do to settle in his seat and not moan Hyukjae's name too loud. They stayed that way for a moment before Hyukjae's hand disappeared.

Donghae looked down for a moment only for his head to fly back and his eyes to squeeze shut as Hyukjae's mouth replaced his hand. So softly, his sucked at the tip, tongue flitting in and out the slit, slowly, teasingly and Donghae whimpered. Slowly, Hyukjae took more into his mouth, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue and Donghae lost himself to the world. All that mattered was the wet warm of Hyukjae's mouth, the hand moving to gently fondle his balls and his hips bucked up. His chair moved slightly, the wheels squeaking and he winced.

Any moment the producers would come back and look into the room, and Donghae was stressing his brain out, trying to remember how to think so he could come up with an excuse for where Hyukjae was when he felt the warmth of Hyukjae's throat, his nose bumping into his groin and he bucked up again. He felt the constriction of Hyukjae's throat as he choked, the way he swallowed through it, a finger gently slipping to tease Donghae's asshole and he teared up.

Donghae gasped for breath and leaned over, gently pushing Hyukjae down to feel the way he choked and spluttered, letting go so he could breathe for a moment, repeating it over and over, felling his mental processes slip away. At the last moment, Hyukjae pulled up, sucking hard on his tip and Donghae lost it, his eyes turning to fireworks. He bucked up, collapsing against the chair as he struggled to stay sat on it, cumming hard.

Hyukjae made a noise that vibrated through Donghae, gently sucking him until he had nothing left to give before Hyukjae knelt back, quickly slipping Donghae back into his pants and jeans.

There was a dull thud and an OUCH and Donghae shot upright, laughing as he realised Hyukjae had slammed his head on the recording desk as he got up.

"There's a desk there, Hyuk."

"Suck yourself off next time."

They burst into laughter and sat a little closer, fingers lacing under the desk as the producers came back in, glancing at each other with humour in their eyes as their producer tried to figure out why the room smelt strange.


End file.
